The invention relates in general to a paper-guiding device for use in a finisher unit for copy sheets fed seriatim to the finisher unit by a reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a paper-guiding device including two rectilinear guide channels which join each other at an angle and in which the sheets are transported by driven rollers.
A finisher unit for copy sheets fed seriatim from a reproduction apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,340(issued Jan. 14, 1992 in the same of Hacknauer et al.). Such apparatus includes two reclinear guide channels which join and cross each other at an angle. Under certain circumstances (e.g., a severely curled sheet), a sheet mass enters the wrong path at the intersection between the paths.
In a known paper-guiding device shown in DE-39 32 070-A1, a control-label deflecting element is arranged in the area where two guide channels terminate in each other at an angle. This device prevents sheets from escaping into the laterally terminating guide channel when it is in its position associated with a rectilinear channel. However, this would not apply to crossing channels.